Nightwave
}} }} Nightwave is a pirate radio series brought to you by the rogue Nora Night, introducing a unique challenge and reward system that players can participate in to gain access to Resources, Cosmetic items, Mods, and more. It can be accessed through the Orbiter's Radio Scanner to the right of the ramp. Mechanics The Wolf of Saturn Six is the first Nightwave, our replacement to the current alert system where daily/weekly challenges are offered over the course of multiple weeks and will center around new characters and Episodes. Completing challenges will earn you Nightwave Standing and ranking up will reward you with a special kind of currency that expires after the Series has completed. For The Wolf of Saturn Six we are calling this special currency “WOLF CREDS”, which you can earn and spend! This may sound familiar to Syndicates in some ways, but not in others. Unlike existing Syndicates, you do not use the Standing earned to purchase offerings. Standing for Nightwave is unique in that it is used solely for rising up the ranks. So for Wolf of Saturn Six, each rank reached unlocks a special reward specific to Wolf of Saturn Six (primarily cosmetic and others!). You will also be granted Wolf Creds that you can spend in a specialty Cred Offerings shop! Source: Forum link Series Each Nightwave series lasts 10-11 weekshttps://twitter.com/sj_sinclair/status/1101102882026336256 Steve Sinclair's tweet, after which a new series will start offering 30 new rewards through a new reward tier. Players will need to earn in order to reach rank 30. The current series is The Wolf Of Saturn Six. Acts Acts are challenges that players can complete to earn Standing to increase their rank in Nightwave. They fall under three categories: Daily, Weekly, and Elite Weekly. The number of simultaneously available ones consists of 2 daily rotating, 7 weekly rotating and 3 elite weekly rotating possible challenges, chosen from the following list: Special Currency During each series of Nightwave, players can earn an exclusive special currency by ranking up. These can be spent on Nightwave offerings as detailed in the following section. Note that after the end of a particular series, this currency will expire and the next Nightwave series will introduce a new currency to spend. The current series, The Wolf of Saturn Six, offers Wolf Cred as its special currency. Cred Offerings Note that these items are on rotation, so not all of these items will be offered at any given point. These items can be purchased using Wolf Cred. - Appearance= ;Weapon Skins *Atterax Desert-Camo Skin Blueprint *Dual Zoren Dagger-Axe Skin Blueprint *Fragor Brokk Skin Blueprint *Scindo Dagger-Axe Skin Blueprint *Scindo Manticore Skin Blueprint *Tonkor Desert-Camo Skin Blueprint ;Warframe Alternate Helmets *Equinox Clisthert Helm Blueprint *Equinox Solstice Helmet Blueprint *Excalibur Mordred Helmet Blueprint *Hydroid Triton Helmet Blueprint *Inaros Canopic Helmet Blueprint *Limbo Magrite Helmet Blueprint *Loki Essence Helmet Blueprint *Loki Swindle Helmet Blueprint *Mirage Harlequin Helmet Blueprint *Nekros Shroud Helmet Blueprint *Nezha Jinza Helmet Blueprint *Nidus Prion Helmet Blueprint *Octavia Cadenza Helmet Blueprint *Trinity Aura Helmet Blueprint *Valkyr Kara Helmet Blueprint *Vauban Gambit Helmet Blueprint *Volt Pulse Helmet Blueprint *Wukong Macak Helmet Blueprint *Zephyr Cierzo Helmet Blueprint - Miscellaneous= ;Weapons * Blueprint * Blueprint * Blueprint * Blueprint * Blueprint * Blueprint * Blueprint * Blueprint * Blueprint ;Others *5x Nitain Extract *Saturn Six Ornament *Orokin Catalyst Blueprint *Orokin Reactor Blueprint * Component Blueprints }} Series 1 — The Wolf of Saturn Six Story *Introduces a new field boss, Wolf of Saturn Six, along with his signature hammer, the Wolf Sledge. Saturn Six Fugitives *In addition to Acts, reputation can also be earned by finding and capturing three Saturn Six Fugitives that spawn randomly in missions, granting per Capture. If they die instead of being captured (either through dying while capturing or waiting too long) no reputation will be given but it will still count as them being eliminated. A secondary objective labeled "Fugitives Eliminated" will appear when they spawn in a mission. These enemies appear in "unaffiliated" categories in codex despite their lore came from Grineer. Ranking Rewards In the order of ranking and total cumulative standing respectively: *''Rank 1 - : Wolf Sigil'' *''Rank 2 - : Wolf Glyphs'' *''Rank 3 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 4 - : Weapon Slot x2'' *''Rank 5 - : Wolf Noggle'' *''Rank 6 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 7 - : Forma Bundle (3x Forma)'' *''Rank 8 - : Warframe Slot'' *''Rank 9 - : Wolf Emblem'' *''Rank 10 - : Wolf Salute Emote'' *''Rank 11 - : Orokin Catalyst (built)'' *''Rank 12 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 13 - : Nightwave Sigil'' *''Rank 14 - : Wild Frenzy, augment mod'' *''Rank 15 - : 20,000 Kuva'' *''Rank 16 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 17 - : Wolf Scrawl (K-Drive cosmetic)'' *''Rank 18 - : Bursting Mass, augment mod'' *''Rank 19 - : 20,000 Kuva'' *''Rank 20 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 21 - : Nightwave Emblem'' *''Rank 22 - : Napalm Grenades, augment mod'' *''Rank 23 - : Saturn Six Captura Scene'' *''Rank 24 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 25 - : Arcane Energize (unranked)'' *''Rank 26 - : Wolf Howl Emote'' *''Rank 27 - : Forma Bundle (3x Forma)'' *''Rank 28 - : Saturn Six Syandana'' *''Rank 29 - : Umbral Forma'' *''Rank 30 - : Saturn Six Armor set'' Trivia *Nightwave was launched on Feburary 27, 2019 for all platforms, regardless of what version of WARFRAME they were on. References Patch History *Introduced, replacing Alert and Challenge Reward system. }} Category:Update 24 Category:Lore